Tumor recurrence and metastasis are the difficulties having universal significance in clinical tumor therapy, the reason is in that the target of current therapy is still focused on tumor cell per se, while the importance of its microenvironment is ignored. Tumor microenvironment and tumor cells are in a relationship of soil and seeds, the tumor malignancy process is a co-evolution process of tumor cells and microenvironment thereof, whose result is the wake-up of dormant tumor cells, entry into speed proliferation and metastasis. Therefore, improving tumor microenvironment, maintaining dormant status of tumor cells, is the current R&D focus and hotspot. Researches in recent years discover that, polysaccharide has a significant anti-tumor activity and has a rather small toxic side effect on human body, the study on the biological activity of polysaccharide has become the hotspot of research of experts and scholars at home and abroad in the medical field. Recent years, some polysaccharides and complex thereof are discovered as having significant efficacies on many diseases, such as immune disorders, cancer, diabetes, hypertension, hepatitis, blood clots, pneumonia, virus, and involving to the regulation of various living phenomena in the cell, and having effects for regulating tumor microenvironment.
Lucid Ganoderma is originally grown in Eastern Asia, the most broadly distributed province in China is Jiang'xi, Lucid Ganoderma being Chinese traditional precious medicinal material having thousands of years of medicinal history, having a very high medicinal value, as proved by tens of years of modern pharmacological study of scientific institution, Lucid Ganoderma has significant efficacy on each aspect of enhancing human body immunity, regulating blood glucose, controlling blood pressure, supplementing for tumor radio-chemotherapy, liver protecting and tonic, promoting sleeping. Lycium barbarum is a precious medicinal material and tonic, Traditional Medicine has a saying of “Lycium barbarum cultivates health” long ago. According to Compendium of Materia Medica, “Lycium barbarum, supplementing Kidney and generating Essence, Liver tonic . . . brightening Eyes and quieting the spirit, making one live long”. Polygonatum sibiricum is a common traditional Chinese medicine, the rhizome of Polygonatum sibiricum is used as medicine. It has the functions of supplementing Qi and nourishing Yin, fortifying the Spleen, moistening the Lung, and tonifying the Kidney, is used for treating symptoms such as spleen-stomach vacuity, fatigued body and lack of strength, dry mouth and eat a little, Deficiency of Lung and cough due to dryness, insufficiency of Essence and Blood, inner heat of diabetes.
Nowadays, nobody uses Lucid Ganoderma, Lycium barbarum and Polygonatum sibiricum as raw material to extract polysaccharide and formulate into complex polysaccharide, and applied for the use of health-care food supplementary for inhibiting tumor.